


Winter Waking

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [76]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Chickens, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes, spoilers for episode 49 and on, sweet happy morning, winter morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Veth and Yeza kept a few chickens. One winter day Yeza wakes up to find all the chickens in their bedroom.





	Winter Waking

The roosters crowing was much louder then it should have been, close enough in fact that it was right in Yeza’s ear, startling him awake and almost sending him off the edge of his bed. He pulled himself up, keeping the blankets over him for warmth from the winter cold that seeped through the windows, staring at the odd sight he’d woken to. 

About twenty chickens had taken roost scattered across the bedroom floor, the oldest of the three roosters lying on the bedside table beside his pillow, the other younger roosters near the eldest chicken they’d chosen to see as their mother. Feathers were scattered absolutely  _everywhere_ , like they had all had a fight in the middle of the night in order to enter the room. 

An odd occurrence, as Yeza doesn’t remember there being chickens in the bedroom when he went to sleep, but one he can take a good guess at the culprit for. 

He looked down to the other inhabitant of the bed, watching Veth as her chest rose and fell with her breathing, mesmerized briefly with the love he felt just by looking at her. As he watched, her expression shifted into a small smile, peaking at him out of one eye, the illusion of pretending to be asleep broken when she felt him looking. 

“Good morning.” Veth whispered, sitting up beside him, looking at him instead of the state of their room. 

Yeza kissed her back when she leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her waist while he took another glance around, “Is there a reason the chickens are here instead of the coop, Ve Ve?” 

Veth giggled, snuggling into him, “It snowed, I didn’t want any of them to freeze, not after we already lost two of them to cold. Keeping them in here seemed better then letting them do anything to the rest of the house.” 

He nodded, an obvious solution to a problem, when he thought about it. But still, not the best thing to wake up to, “That’s good reason. You’re so smart, dear! Though, we will have to put them back now, and clean up all of this mess.” he twisted around to look at the rooster, that flapped his wings as he jumped down to the floor. 

She sighed, and he turned back to look at her as Veth pushed him back down into bed, lying on top of him as she kissed along his jaw, “We can do that in a few minutes.” she whispered, nuzzling closer, hands under his sleep shirt. 

The chickens clucked from the floor, but neither of them heard the animals calls for awhile. 


End file.
